Past Imperfect
by Night's Fang
Summary: Time-Traveller's Wife Fusion AU. Adam has Chrono Displaced Syndrome. John, Adam, and snippets of some of their encounters when Adam's displaced.


**Title:** Past Imperfect.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Supernatural  
><strong>Author:<strong> Night's Fang (Inked Insanity)  
><strong>CharactersPairings: **John, Adam, Kate.  
><strong><strong>Rating:<strong> **PG-13  
><strong><strong>Word Count:<strong> **#2600.  
><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **John, Adam, and snippets of some of their encounters when Adam's displaced.**  
><strong>WarningsContains:** **The Time-Traveller's Wife AU with Adam having Chrono-Displaced Syndrome. Set before during 1, but general spoilers for throughout the series. (At least till the end of season 4 for the identity of Adam alone.)**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>** I do not own either Supernatural or The Time-Traveller's Wife. Just playing around in both sandboxes.**  
><strong>AN:**** I really wanted to write John-Adam bonding, but this didn't fit in my Adam-Bang fic, so I decided to hey turn the whole thing into a verse. Also this fic might have becomes something else down the line from what it was originally intended to be. Oops.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

"Don't you have anything else?"

"You're the naked man who's appeared out of nowhere. You should be glad I'm actually giving you clothes instead of putting a bullet in your head."

"I'm complaining about the shoes."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Nice way to thank the naked guy who saved your ass."

"I could still rethink that decision."

"And then you'd not get the curse off you. What don't look at me like that, don't tell me you didn't even notice that witch put one on you?"

"You a Hunter?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of isn't a good enough answer."

"It's one you're going to have to accept right now asshole. Now seriously stop pointing the gun at me, and lets get that curse off you."

xxx

2.

"This gun thing has to stop. This is what the fourth time now? Or is it the fifth?"

"Seventh." John says keeping the gun steady. "You going to tell me how you're suddenly looking years younger?"

"Good food, lots of water and exercise, and time-travelling." Adam deadpans.

So this person is some kind of monster. John cocks the gun.

"I know what you're thinking, and I think I've proven that I'm not any kind of monster. I can prove it again if you want. Now can you put the gun down and get me some clothes? Seriously man it's freezing. Some repayment to the guy who routinely saves your hide, by letting him freeze to death."

John tosses him the pouch he keeps on hand, watches as Adam cuts his palm, douses the cut in salt and holy water. He hisses at the pain, but otherwise there are no other side-effects.

"There," Adam says throwing the pouch back. "I'm not a monster, I've proven that yet again, now for fuck's sake get me some clothes before I die."

John still doesn't believe him. Whoever this person is, he's been appearing far too often for John not to worry. So making the decision he shoots.

Adam swears, and dives, and instead the bullet grazes his shoulder, before making a beeline for cover, fast. The next thing John is aware off, he's the one being shot at. He forgot about his other gun, the one Adam used on the Wendigo and Adam dropped.

The shots from Adam stop after a while, and John assumes that he's out of bullets. When he goes to check, the spot is empty save for blood staining the ground.

xxx

3.

John is convinced Adam is actually the thing that killed Mary and is playing some sick game with him.

He makes sure to let Adam know that every time the fucker appears later.

xxx

4.

John's been chasing a long time, before he got this lead. It's surprised him because Adam rarely ever stays at one place for long, never leaves a trace.

So when he finally rounds up on the man, looking around thirty the youngest John has seen him look, he's a little surprised to see him with a strangely dressed and barefooted six year old, teaching him how to pick a lock. John's heart stops when he sees the kid, who looks so much like Dean used to at that age. John can't kill him here, not with the kid around, can't risk putting that boy in danger.

"I still don't get why you want me learning this. It's supposed to be wrong."

Adam doesn't miss a beat. "What's rule number one?" he asks.

"Stick to the rules; no matter what always stick to the rules." The kid replies promptly, even though he's still scowling.

"Why?"

"Because that's how we survive."

"And rule number two?"

"Don't trust anyone but yourself. Even when you tell you something that doesn't sound safe."

"Why?"

"Because it helps you survive. Still don't get what it has to do with picking locks."

Adam snorts. "Ask grandpa when he visits sometime. Or better yet, use your brains kiddo. I know you're smart enough to figure out why. Now come on, show me you can pick this one, it's easy."

The boy scowls again, but picks the lock. "There," he grumbles, "happy?"

"Good. Now give me a high five." Adam beams at the boy, lifting his hand up. The boy rolls his eyes but goes in for one anyway. And then before the smack of two palms hitting each other can even happen, the kid vanishes leaving his clothes on the ground, and Adam's pointing a gun at him. "Now John, you don't want to kill me here, where so many people could get hurt, do you?"

Adam's right, it's too much of a risk to take, but it's one he'll take anyway.

Until Adam too vanishes, leaving behind his clothes and gun.

xxx

5.

John curses, as he swerves to avoid the kid on the road. He pulls the Impala to a halt, before getting out to check. The kid is fine, cursing, as he gets up. He's barefoot, something which John finds strange. "Hey you all right?" He say offering his jacket.

"Fine. Thanks. Um sorry for coming out of nowhere in the middle of the road, sir."

John's not worried about that. He's more worried about how the kid seems familiar, but John can't place him. But before he can think further, the boy interrupts his thoughts.

"Um, sir, what's today's date?"

The warning bells in John's mind are louder now. "Today's the 23th of September?"

"Er... what year?"

John's eyes narrow, that's a strange question to ask. "2002."

"Oh." Now the boy looks even more relieved. "Um, I know this is kind of weird, but do you mind giving me a ride? I live in Windom, and it's kind of a long run back."

Windom. John hasn't been to Windom since he took out the ghouls there, around twelve years ago. The sheriff was an okay guy, but John hadn't wanted to take chances. He would've never considered going back if it wasn't for that call three days ago. "Sure, kid. Hop in. So what's your name?"

"Adam."

Something clicks. "Milligan, as in Kate Milligan's son?"

"Yeah wh-?" Whatever Adam was about to say gets cut off, and the Impala is suddenly empty, except for the clothes Adam was wearing.

xxx

6.

He sits outside Kate Milligan's house, on her porch, head bowed, and trying not to throw up or shake. When the call had come, he'd hoped it was a mistake. He has a son, another son, twelve years old as of today, lanky like Sam had become when he hit his growth spurt. A son with a unique condition, that makes him time-travel against his will, and as absurd as that is, especially in his world of monsters, it seems to be true. Adam is his son, and he time-travels. A son who'd he'd nearly shot today, twice. First, because he'd seen him disappear in his truck on the highway earlier, before knowing about Adam's condition; and second because he'd been about to shoot the man with them – the other Adam – who was also his son from another time.

A son whom he's actually shot at, John thinks, paling as he remembers that day in the forest. A son whom he's chased as a monster.

"Here," John looks up to see the older Adam, the one he's more familiar with holding out a glass of whiskey for him, "it helps." There's no malice in his voice, no sarcasm, nothing. It makes John feel like worst shit.

"I didn't know. You tried to tell me and I..."

"Didn't know. Look, I get it. Considering who you are it makes sense to be paranoid. Don't bother okay. Just no shooting at me when I visit in your future." He takes a seat next to John. "And they don't know yet. About you Hunting. Don't tell them."

John nods, unsure on what to say, but comfortable with sitting in silence next to his son instead.

xxx

7.

Adam makes a face as he slips into John's spare boots. So far he's made a face at everything, the forest they're in where John was tracking the lead of a werewolf, the blood that splashed on his chest while killing said werewolf, the clothes John offered him – which John agrees is not much, but he wasn't expecting his currently forty year old time-travelling son to show up. Normally he's better prepared. John's expecting a retort, except Adam says nothing, simply scowls down at the boots as if they personally offend him, and nods before getting into the truck.

It's only when they get back to John's current motel room, and Adam immediately heads for the First-Aid Kit while kicking off the boots at the same time does John realise why Adam seemed so uncomfortable.

"You could have mentioned the shoes were tight."

"Beggars can't be choosers." Adam smiles at him, as he quotes what John once said. "I'm used to it. More used to running barefoot anyway. Rarely get shoes my size. I have abnormal sized feet."

"Not bigger than Sam's."

Adam snorts. "Abnormal sized feet for normal people. Not giants. And relax dad, it isn't a big deal."

xxx

8.

"You got me shoes." Adam says wide eyed as he opens his birthday gift. He then looks at the box, to John and then back to the box, going back and forth in disbelief. "Shoes. Running shoes."

"Manners Addie. What are you supposed to say?" Kate chides.

"Mom he got me shoes. Running shoes. In my size."

"Yes Addie, I saw. And what do we say?"

John doesn't get a thank-you, but he does wonder where the hell Adam keeps all the strength in that skinny thirteen year old body of his, when the kid nearly crushes him in a bear hug.

xxx

9.

"You have shoes in my size. That means shoes that actually fit me. New shoes. You actually got me shoes." Adam says nearly dropping the clothes he's been handed to stare at the shows in awe.

"You always this excited over new shoes?"

"Hello, time traveller who can't take anything with him when he travels and has abnormally sized feet. Obviously, I'm going to fucking celebrate new shoes. I mean shoes, man." Adam says gleefully.

"Glad you like them." John says. Adam's in his thirties this time, and there's a scar on his shoulder, where John had shot him. The skin is pink and raw there, meaning that the incident has been very recent for Adam. John tries his hardest not to think about it, to focus on Adam's childish enthusiasm for his new shoes instead, but he can't help his gaze from wandering back to the scar. "You want some bandages for those?"

"Huh what? Oh this? Nah, I'm good, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Positive. It's healed pretty well."

"I'm sorry about-"

"Don't be." Adam cuts him off. "I could've been a demon or something else. Also you got me shoes. You're forgiven for everything."

xxx

10.

Somehow once he hears the gunshot, he's not surprised when he sees Adam by the truck later, this time forty, already having helped himself to John's clothes, one of his guns – the shotgun, and the shoes John keeps around for him. John is surprised to see the dead ghouls around him. He heard one shot. Adam's taken out at least four ghouls.

"Fucking hate ghouls." Adam says, as if that should explain everything. John wants to ask, he really does, but there's something about the look in Adam's eyes stops him. He knows that Adam won't give him a straight answer.

So, John nods. "The nest still has a few. Think you're up for it?"

Adam grins. "Aww me getting to hunt ghouls with Dad. It's like a dream come true." Adam's usual poker face isn't quite so good this time, and John wonders exactly what will happen in his future and this Adam's past that makes the kid hate ghouls so much, and hopes he hasn't failed Adam too in some way.

xxx

11.

"Beer." John wonders if it's possible for kids to actually be as dedicated to being good as Adam is, despite his circumstances.

"Yes beer. Come on. We're at a game, people drink beer at games."

"Beer." Adam echoes again.

"Yes, Adam, beer."

"Fine. If mom finds out, it's your funeral."

"She won't mind."

Adam throws him another sceptical look, but says nothing as he slowly sips the liquid.

By the time John gets him home, Adam might be a little drunk, telling John he's awesome over and over again like a broken record. Kate looks at him, then at John, rolls her eyes and smiles fondly. "Guessing he enjoyed himself."

"I didn't know he would be such a lightweight."

"Normally he isn't." At John's raised eyebrow Kate laughs, "He out drinks me, whenever he comes by from the future. I'll take him up to his room. He can see his other gifts in the morning. You staying or heading back?"

"Heading back, I have work."

"Keep in touch John. Adam may act different, but he likes it when you're over, or you call."

In the morning, when John finally checks his phone, Adam has left him six messages and two voicemails, all gleefully thanking him for the previous day.

"See," an equally gleeful forty something displaced Adam says, holding the phone, "I told you so."

xxx

12.

"You actually did it, huh?" Someone asks hollowly. The voice surprises him, he wasn't expecting any one else down here. Adam is leaning against the door frame, borrowed hospital scrubs and barefooted. This time he looks like he's in his late forties. He's staring at the ceiling as if it'll tell him the secrets of the Universe.

"You knew." John says as something finally clicks into place.

"I did." Adam's voice is still hollow, but there's a tired edge and he still refuses to look at John. "Before you ask, I couldn't do anything about it either. I'd hoped you wouldn't."

Adam's crying, he realises. Or at least trying his hardest not to cry.

"I know, kid. You've told me."

"It doesn't work that way for me." Adam rambles on. "I mean, even if I did tell you, it normally never changes anything. So it would've still happened, no matter how hard you tried to change it."

"I know kiddo." And somehow because he knows this is his last chance to say it, his only chance. "I would've done the same for you too. If it were you in that bed, I would've made the deal without a second thought."

"I know Dad. Believe me, I know." He's surprised by Adam hugging him, all that hidden strength still present. It's only got stronger over the years, Adam will live. "Don't worry about the idiots. Dean'll take care of Sam. Sam'll take care of Dean."

"And you take care of your mother. You're not off the hook either."

"Stop trying to bother being a good parent when you should be shouting orders like a cranky old man." Adam laughs, somewhat brokenly, hugging him closer. "They'll torture you down there. Do the worst things imaginable. But don't you break down there, do you hear that sir? Don't you dare break down there. No matter how much they try. No matter what the fuck they do. Don't break. Promise me you won't break, Dad."

"Kiddo, I can take it."

"Good. Now go say goodbye to your other sons too."


End file.
